yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
20-23 Ocak Kurban Bayramı
Kurban Bayramı (Arapça: عيد الأضحى; 'Īd al-'Adhā, Farsça: عید قربان; Eid-e Gorbān), Müslümanlar tarafından Hicri Takvime göre Zilhicce ayının onuncu gününden itibaren dört gün boyunca kutlanan bir dini bayram. Zilhicce ayın onuncu, onbirinci ve onikinci günlerine ' Eyyâm-ı nahr ' (Kesme günleri) ve bir önceki gün olan Zilhicce ayın dokuzuncu gününe Arife denir. Kurban Bayramı, aynı zamanda İslam âleminin her yıl Mekke'de hac farizasını ifa ettikleri vakittir. Kurban Bayramı, nüfusunun çoğunluğu Müslüman olan birçok ülkede dinî bayram olmasının yanı sıra resmî tatil ilan edilir. Ramazan Bayramı ile beraber İslam dinindeki en önemli iki bayramdan biridir. Bayramda Bayram Namazı kılınır ve Bayram hutbesi okunur. Arefe günü sabah namazından itibaren bayramın son ikindi namazı dahil her farz namazdan sonra teşrik tekbirleri okunur: :Allahü Ekber Allâhü Ekber Lâ ilâhe İllâllahü Vallâhü Ekber, Allâhü Ekber ve Lillâhi`l-Hamd '' Kurban'ın ıstılahı anlamı Istılahta, yani bir İslam dini terimi olarak Kurban, Allah’a yaklaşmak ve Allah rızasına ermek niyetiyle kesilen, ''kurban edilen, hayvan demektir. Kur'an'da geçen İbrahim peygamber ve oğlu İsmail ile ilgili kıssadan yola çıkarak, kurban kavramı, çok daha genel bir adanmışlığı, Allah için bireyin her şeyini feda edebilecek olmasını, Allah'a teslimiyeti ve ona karşı şükür içinde olmayı ifade etmektedir. Kur'an 'da Hac Suresinde geçen şu ayet, kurbanın islam inancındaki yerini özetler: "Onların etleri ve kanları asla Allah’a ulaşmaz. Allah’a ulaşacak olan ancak, sizin O’nun için yaptığınız, gösterişten uzak amel ve ibadettir." (Hacc 22/36;37) Diğer Dillerde Kurban Bayramı Kurban Bayramı farklı dillerde ve farklı kültürlerde, kültürel etkilerle de, farklı isimlerle anılmaktadır. Arapça İyd-el Adha şeklinde okunan tüm dünyada yaygın olan bir isimdir. Türkçede Kurban Bayramı olarak anılırken, Hindistan ve Pakistan'da bayrama genelikle Bakra Eid denir ki bunun anlamı "Keçi Bayramı"dır; bu ülkelerde sıklıkla kurban edilen hayvan keçidir. Bakra Eid Güney Afrika'da da kullanılan bir isimdir. Bangladeş'te kullanılan yaygın isimlerse Id-ul-Azha ve Korbani Id'dir. Türkçe ismine benzer bir şekilde Bosna-Hersek, Bulgaristan da Koç bayram, Arnavutluk'ta Kurban Bajram şeklinde anılır. Nijerya'da Babbar Sallah, Somali'de ve Kenya ile Etiyopya'nın Somalice konuşan bölgelerinde ise Ciidwayneey . Tarihçe Tevrat'a göre İbrahim'in Eşi Sara'dan bir çocuğu olmuyordu ve İbrahim Sara'dan bir çocuğu olması durumunda bunu Allah'a Kurban olarak adadı. Tanrı, "İshak'ı, sevdiğin biricik oğlunu al, Moriya bölgesine git" dedi, "Orada sana göstereceğim bir dağda oğlunu yakmalık sunu olarak sun.", 8-9-10-11-12-13: İbrahim, "Oğlum, yakmalık sunu için kuzuyu Tanrı kendisi sağlayacak" dedi. İkisi birlikte yürümeye devam ettiler. Tanrı'nın kendisine belirttiği yere varınca İbrahim bir sunak yaptı, üzerine odun dizdi. Oğlu İshak'ı bağlayıp sunaktaki odunların üzerine yatırdı. Onu boğazlamak için uzanıp bıçağı aldı.Ama RAB'bin meleği göklerden, "İbrahim, İbrahim!" diye seslendi. İbrahim, "İşte buradayım!" diye karşılık verdi. Melek, "Çocuğa dokunma" dedi, "Ona hiçbir şey yapma. Şimdi Tanrı'dan korktuğunu anladım, biricik oğlunu benden esirgemedin." İbrahim çevresine bakınca, boynuzları sık çalılara takılmış bir koç gördü. Gidip koçu getirdi. Oğlunun yerine onu yakmalık sunu olarak sundu."(Yaratılış: 22:2-8-9-10-11-12-13) Kur'an metinlerinde bahsi geçen çocuğun "yumuşak huylu bir erkek çocuk" olmasından bahsedilip ismini belirtilmemiştir (Sâffât Sûresi: 101). Fakat genelde İsmail olarak tefsir edilir ve müslümanlar çocuğun İsmail olduğuna inanırlar. Diğer İslami kaynaklara göre, İbrahim Peygamberin eşinin kısır olması nedeni ile bir çocuğu olmayınca (bazı rivayetlere göre 125 yıl ) Allah'a yalvarır, dua eder. Kendisinin ve eşinin yaşlı olduğu bir zamanda mucizevi bir şekilde oğlu olur. Hud Suresi 71. Ayet: "İbrahim’in karısı ayakta idi. (Bu sözleri duyunca) güldü. Ona da İshak’ı müjdeledik; İshak’ın arkasından da Yakûb’u." Çocuk biraz büyüdüğünde, İbrahim peygamber rüyasında onu kurban etmesi gerektiğini görür. Oğluna "Yavrum, ben rüyamda seni boğazladığımı gördüm. Düşün bakalım, ne dersin?” dedi. O da, “Babacığım, emrolunduğun şeyi yap. İnşallah beni sabredenlerden bulacaksın” der Saffat Suresi 102 Peygamberlerin rüyaları normal insanların rüyalarından farklı olduğundan bu bir emir olarak kabul edilmiş ve İbrahim peygamber oğlunu kurban etmeye götürmüştür . Ancak Allah'ın emriyle bıçak çocuğu kesmez. Bu esnada Cebrail kucağında bir koç ile gelir. Bu imtihan Saffat Suresi 103-106: "Her ikisi de teslim olup, onu alnı üzerine yatırınca: Ey İbrahim! Rüyayı gerçekleştirdin. Biz iyileri böyle mükâfatlandırırız. Bu, gerçekten, çok açık bir imtihandır, diye seslendik." başarı ile geçildikten sonra tüm İbrahimi dinlerde Zilhicce ayının 10. günü aynı şekilde kurban kesilerek kutlanan bayram olmuştur. İslam peygamberi , Hac gibi terkedilen İbrahim' geleneği, tekrar hayata geçirmiştir. Çeşitli Bölgelerde Kurban Bayramı Kutlamaları Kurban Bayramı'nda misafirlere sunulmak için hazırlanmış bir tabak: [[dolma|yaprak sarması, kavurma ve börek. Bu yiyecekler Kurban Bayramı sırasında Türkiye'de sıklıkla sunulan ve hazırlanan yiyeceklerdir; özellikle kavurma, kurban etiyle yapılan ve Türk kültüründe Kurban Bayramı ile özdeşleşmiş bir yiyecektir.|thumb|180px]] Türkiye Güneş doğuşundan 45 dakika sonra bayram namazı kılınır ve kurban genelde ilk gün kesilir.Kesilen bu etin 1/3 ü akrabaya 1/3 ü fakirlere kalanıda kendine alır kurbanı kesen Kesilen kurbandan etler ile yemekler yapılarak kahvaltı edilir. Tanıdık ve akrabalar ziyaret edilir, çocuklara harçlık ve hediyeler verilir.Küçük çocuklar büyüklerinin elinden öperler,herkes birbirini ziyaret eder küslükler son bulur Diğer Dinlerde Kurban İslam'daki gibi belirli bir bayram zamanı ile ilişkilendirilen büyük bir kurban eylemi bugün varlığını sürdüren İbrahimi Dinlerde nadir görülse de diğer İbrahimi dinlerde de kurban kavramı mevcuttur. Arapça kurban sözcüğü ile ilişkili olan İbranice korban sözcüğü de sözlükte "yakınlaşmak" anlamına sahiptir ve dinî bağlamda, şeklî uygulama açısından İslam'dakine benzer bir tür kurban etmeyi öngörür. Bugün Musevilerin büyük bir kısmı hayvan kurban etmeyi kesmişlerdir bunun en büyük sebebi Tapınak'ın var olmayışıdırFAQ About Animal Sacrifices and the Messianic Period (URL erişim tarihi 12 Aralık 2007): "Without the Temple, these requirements are not applicable today. And, as indicated, Rav Kook felt, based on the prophecy of Isaiah, that there will only be sacrifices involving vegetarian foods during the Messianic Period"; bununla birlikte hayvan kurban etmenin özellikle Tapınak mevcutken düzenli bir şekilde yapılan bir ibadet olduğu bilinmektedirThe Concise Oxford Dictionary of World Religions. Ed. John Bowker. Oxford University Press, 2000. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 12 Aralık 2007.. Bununla birlikte bu hayvan kurbanı büyük oranda günahlardan arınmak için yapılırdı ve İslam'daki ''Kurban Bayramı''na benzer bir uygulama bağlamında ele alınmazdı. [[Pakistan'da Kurban Bayramı sırasında kurban etleriyle uğraşan iki adam.|thumb|200px]] Kurban Bayramı Tarihleri İslam dininde kullanılan ve bayram günlerini tespit etmekte temel alınan takvim ay takvimi olduğu için Gregoryen takvimi yıllarında farklı günlere denk gelir. Aynı sebeple aynı Gregoryen yıl içerisinde iki Kurban Bayramı da yaşanabilir. 2005-2012 yılları arasında, Kurban Bayramı aşağıdaki tarihlerde vuku bulacaktır. * 2005: 21 Ocak * 2006: 10 Ocak ve 31 Aralık * 2007: 20 Aralık - Suudi Arabistan için 19 Aralık * 2008: 8 Aralık * 2009: 27 Kasım * 2010: 16 Kasım * 2011: 6 Kasım * 2012: 26 Ekim Ayrıca bakınız * İslam'da kurban * Zilhicce (Hicri takvim) * Hacc * Arife * Akîka kurbanı * Adak kurbanı * Ramazan Bayramı Kaynakça * Kur'an Dipnotlar Kategori:İslam dini bayramları Kategori:Türkiye'deki resmi tatil günleri Kategori:Belirli Gün Ve Haftalar/Ocak Kategori:Belirli gün ve haftalar